Just an Ordinary Day
by rosie4299
Summary: June Third wasn't just supposed to be some average, everyday Saturday


An Author's Crazy After Work Ramblings- I finally got something finished! I have about four pieces right now that are in various stages of being written, and really and truly, I wish that I had the time and the energy to finish them all. It will be done, I promise you. You will all see what happens when Paris finally puts two and two together in Things Change, see what happens when Tristan stops being polite in A PDA Fair to Remember, and you'll all find out just how well Mollie's latest scheme works out in The Last. In addition to that, there will be a few one shots that have been started, that I need to desperately clear out of my head. That's what this is. Basically, Just an Ordinary Day is my nutty little daydream from my English class, which enabled me to escape the nightmare that is Hemingway.

A very special thank you goes out to Ames, who shared my boat this afternoon after the site left us out in the middle of the lake without a paddle. She let me rant about the whole thing, and let me go off on a tangent about my idiocy over my skittles. She also betaed this little thing, and assured me that it was good. I couldn't ask for a better group than my Ickle Gals, they are all awesome, and I'm just so glad that we all have Ames to send our crazy little stories to, otherwise, who would add all our hyphens and take out words when we don't need them? And who in the world would I have had to go to last night to tell me how to spell schizophenic? So this one Ames, is all you!

And on a side note, I am happy to say that the story written by Delibertlee, otherwise known as the plagerizer, has been removed. Speechless was an appauling mess, even without her stealing the entire thing from an author over in Harry Potter Land. I'm really glad that she was caught, and that she didn't get away with her crime. Because that's what plagerism is. A crime. And we all need to be on the lookout for people who outright steal from another author. The original author, bluedevilgirlie, had absolutely no idea that she'd been a victim. Do you want that to happen to you? Because I can tell you, when I thought that Delibertlee stole my story, I was sick to my stomach at the thought. Words can not express the ire I felt when I found out that she really stole the words right out of another author's mouth. Let that whole dabauble be a lesson for all of us. We need to protect our fandom from these kinds of 'writers'.

Okay, I'm off the soap box.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Just an Ordinary Day 

She had covered the date in glittery little stickers shaped like wedding bells and doves.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

It was supposed to be the day that she put on the perfect dress, in the perfect blush color with the perfect blush bodice, covered with the perfect tiny crystals, with the perfect blush silk tulle skirt and the perfect blush silk satin lining, complete with the perfect cream satin sash.

It was supposed to be the day where Sookie went insane, running around trying to be both maid of honor and the chef, reassuring her that everything would be perfect and that she was beautiful, all the while using walkie talkies to call down anything and everything that she could think of to the kitchen staff creating the post-wedding feast. There was nothing that the BFOTB was going to leave to chance, especially when it involved a wedding cake and duck sausage rolls.

It was supposed to be the day that Rory would tear up, never before seeing her mother look so happy, proving that her purchase of all those vintage hankies had been a good idea, despite all the mocking that Lorelai had subjected her to in that fabric store they had wandered in while looking for the perfect shade of pink for the bridesmaids dresses.

It was supposed to be the day that her mother sat in the front row of the rose-covered church, holding one of Rory's little handkerchiefs and watching as her daughter's life finally came together.

It was supposed to be the day that her father walked her down the aisle, his impeccably tailored suit complete with a daisy boutonnière, looking stoic as always, but proud of her, happy for her on this special day, before letting go of her hand, finally giving her away to a man he knew would take care of her.

It was supposed to be the day that the entire town of Stars Hollow became deserted, because everyone was there to support her as they always had, witnessing the union of two souls destined to be together.

It was supposed to be the day that Luke would look at her, see forever glinting back at him in the blue of her irises, take her hand, and turn toward Paster Todd, who would bind them together so long as they both should live.

It was supposed to be all those things and more.

It was supposed to be all the things she'd been dreaming about since she was a little girl.

It was supposed to be the perfect dress with the perfect sash, the wedding cake that the BFOTB created so painstakingly for almost an entire week out of chocolate ganache and graham cracker crumbles, the most beautiful bridesmaids dresses with their very own color coordinating hankies, the rose-covered church with the antique carousel, her mother and father and daughter watching as she wed the man of her dreams.

That's what it was supposed to be.

It wasn't supposed to be the day that Sookie had to rush Davey to the hospital for an emergency nickel-ectemy after her godson shoved the coin up his nose.

It wasn't supposed to be the day that her beloved daughter was off in London, trying desperately to hold onto her own relationship.

It wasn't supposed to be the day that her mother had a DAR luncheon that she just had to attend.

It wasn't supposed to be the day that her father was off in Seattle, braving the misery and grey skies for the sake of business.

It wasn't supposed to be the day that Al's Pancake World brought back the famous Chow Mein Chicken sandwich, the one that made the line actually reach the door as customers flocked after hearing the buzz from blocks away.

And it most certainly wasn't supposed to be the day that Luke took April fishing for the first time, so she could study freshwater marine life for the first time in its natural habitat. They weren't supposed to just leave her there, as if today were any ordinary day.

This was not supposed to be just and ordinary day.

It was supposed to be **_June Third_**, not June Third.

But then, nothing was turning out like it was supposed to be.

She was supposed to be the one who got to tell Luke he was a father.

She was supposed to be the one to have Luke's child.

She was supposed to be the one who looked on in pride as father and child went off into the wilderness, leaving her behind.

She was supposed to be his everything.

Nothing was what it was supposed to be.

Why should June Third be any different?

* * *

So, as always, I'd love to know what you think, so please take a second and review! 


End file.
